guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maintain
I say keep, this term is acutally used in-game, while I have never heard the term "upkeep" used in-game. Though both are accurate, I think people are more likely to search for this term rather than upkeep, and its absence would be missed. If nothing else, maybe a redirect? --Jackel 03:22, 29 Jul 2005 (EST) :Oops, got so caught up in deleting stuff forgot to read the talk page. :) Agreed, relinking maintain where I removed it (hopefully nobody notices) and removing delete. —Tanaric 18:25, 12 Aug 2005 (EST) :I think the manual calls it upkeep but all the skills refer to "maintained" or "maintaining." --Fyren 03:31, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) ::When you cannot pay the upkeep cost on a spell, let's say a Life Barrier on Prince Rurik, the game will say, and I quote, "Your spell Life Barrier on Prince Rurik was lost because you were not able to pay the upkeep cost." They have a weird naming scheme going, but the game uses upkeep. --Kenthar 14:49, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Also, the area where the maintained enchantments are shown is officially called "Upkeep Monitor". You can see this when you customize your GUI. --Tetris L 16:50, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- Note: Related to "maintain", also see my question under Talk:Blessed Signet. Thanks. :) --Tetris L 16:39, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) :If I may interject... I think both terms are valid and in use. Basically, ANet uses Upkeep as the noun and maintain as the verb. they don't say "while you keep this enchantment" and they don't say "Maintenance monitor." We should just make sure we do the same. So, no "skill maintenance" and no "keeping enchantments" --Karlos 18:15, 5 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- I notice that the range limit is not mentioned for maintained enchantments - there is a limit as to how far a player under a maintained enchantment can be from the caster maintaining it. I don't know the exact distance, but it is fairly large. I'll just add a statement about range, and perhaps quantify it at another time. Aha - also noticed that the description of enchantments ending when the caster hits 0 energy is incorrect; changed this statement to acurately reflect the game.--Epinephrine 15:37, 25 January 2006 (UTC) hidden energy -if you use a skill to gain energy above exhaustion(not regeneration) the energy is not actually lost unless you use another skill requiring energy (this is most notable with the second wind) -this allows you to abuse it by maintaining huge amounts of enchantments through the second wind (basically more abusable with ele primary, using energy storage and such to get the most exhaustion) -o test this, get an ele primary pvp character with energy boon or the second wind(both require factions) as well as a monk/assasin spell(s) you can maintain on 4 allies (mending is good-only requires a party of 4) maintain the 4 echantments, but make sure you have at least 5 energy cast energy boon or second wind untill your energy says it maxes out on your exhaustion allow your exhaustion to regenerate and watch your energy increase with it, with no pips of energy regeneration. voila-proof that the energy is not lost i was able to find this way, that "the maximum number of enchantments you can maintain is enough to put your energy at -10 degeneration" (max of 14 enchantments just using an ele primary with maxed out energy, mending, the second wind, and glyph of lesser energy) Inaccuracy I don't think the below line is very accurate. or the caster runs out of Energy or goes over 10 pips of energy degeneration, at which point the enchanments which have upkeep costs that can no longer be paid are lost. Prehaps something more like, or Energy Degen lowers your energy pool below 0, at which point the enchanments which have upkeep costs that can no longer be paid are lost. Simply due to the fact that if you have Divine Boon and only 5 energy left, then cast a 5 energy spell it will efectivly lower your energy to -2 but it does not remove it, also if you use Holy Wrath you are constantly on 0 energy but can maintaine 4 enchantments, then if you take off a +12 off hand you have -12 energy but those enchants will stay on. Prehaps someone with more elegent penmanship can reflect that change. (Matt heys 18:50, 28 December 2006 (CST))